The Biomolecular and Proteomics Mass Spectrometry Facility (BPMSF) at the University of California San Diego wishes to acquire a Thermo Scientific Orbitrap Elite Mass Spectrometer. The Orbitrap Elite will be equipped with ETD, allowing for different fragmentation schemes required for post-translational modification analysis. The Orbitrap Elite is a robust, high throughput instrument that will greatly expand the capabilities of the BPMSF at UCSD. The mass spectrometer will be interfaced with an existing nanoAcquity LC with autosampler for robust and reproducible sample introduction of even small sample amounts. The new instrument will replace the aging QSTAR Elite and add significant capabilities to the facility, which has been asked to serve the needs of the Moores Cancer Center Investigators who are interesting in mapping post-translational modifications (mainly phosphorylation and glycosylation) and in quantitation of limited biological samples. The Major Users are all NIH- funded investigators who use proteomics approaches to characterize whole proteomes and/or post-translational modifications of proteins. The PI, Komives, will utilize new proteases with expanded substrate specificity to map the cross-talk between phosphorylation and SUMOylation in NFkB signaling. Major user Esko will map glycan structure and attachment sites. Other major users require phosphorylation analysis including Handel, who will characterize global phosphorylation changes upon chemokine interaction with receptors; Rosenfeld, who studies PTM crosstalk in chromatin; Karin, who studies phosphorylation in response to environmental perturbations of signaling pathways; and Ferro-Novick, who studies proteins involved in autophagy. The BPMSF serves a very large number of NIH funded projects at UCSD and the Orbitrap Elite mass spectrometer will provide significantly improved proteomics analyses for over $30 million in NIH-funded projects.